


Nightmares

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, but there's cuddles, touko has creepy nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each night was the same. Variations on the specifics but every night she awoke with the bitter taste of the most recent nightmare present in her mouth. She supposed it came with the curse of sharing your body with cold-blooded murderer."</p><p>Touko Fukawa suffers from nightmares. She seeks Byakuya for sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_She’s standing on the top of a tall structure. The wind is bellowing around her, whipping her braids around her head. Someone is calling out to her – she can hear their voice carried by the current. She turns and sees a door. She begins to run towards it but the wind keeps pushing her back. The door swings open. He’s there – her white knight. He’s smiling – reaching out to her! She fights the wind but never moves from the spot._

_There’s whispering. Whispering in her ears. She looks over her shoulder._

_There is a mirror, in which she can see her own reflection. Her hair is windswept and tears fall from her eyes. The longer she looks the redder her eyes become. Her reflection’s mouth opens and from it pours a cascade of insects and dirt, followed by a grotesque tongue that winds its way out of the mirror towards her feet. She screams but the wind carries her voice away. As the tongue wraps around her legs and begins to pull her away from her beloved, she looks to him. Reaching out to him. He watches. Watches as the mirror devours her, bugs crawling into every crevice and pore of her body. Consuming her._

\-----

The bed covers were suffocating her, her own cold sweat causing them to stick like fly paper. She tore them away, battling with the sheets, throwing them to the floor.

Touko turned on the bedside lamp. It was a difficult task for a girl with shaking hands. She ran her trembling fingers down her face and ruffled them through her disheveled hair, half expecting a spider to fall out into her lap.

Each night was the same. Variations on the specifics but every night she awoke with the bitter taste of the most recent nightmare present in her mouth. She supposed it came with the curse of sharing your body with cold-blooded murderer.

This was the worst one for a while. Usually, she would be awoken by Monokuma’s morning announcement with the memories of the dream still fresh in her mind. Tonight was different. Upon checking the bedside clock, she discovered that it was two in the morning. Her nightmares rarely roused her from her sleep at the early hours anymore. When you have them every night you acquire a certain level of immunity.

The immunity didn’t stretch that far tonight.

Touko swung her legs onto the floor and sat on the edge of her bed. She wouldn’t be able to sleep again tonight. Not here. Even with the light on, her mind still played tricks on her – causing her to see shadows flit across the walls. Thought she saw bugs scuttling from underneath the bed, swore she felt them crawl up her legs.

She quickly vacated the bed and scurried to the door. Without looking back, she slipped into the dark corridor.

Her vision adjusted and her eyes scanned the doorways on the opposite side of the hallway until she found the name and picture combination she’d been looking for.

She padded quietly across the corridor and reached the door to Byakuya’s room. A moment of hesitation. He would most likely be angry at her for knocking at this late hour. She was probably interrupting his beauty sleep. However, the thought of an angry Byakuya-sama was not an unpleasant one… Touko grinned to herself, hugging her arms; perhaps if he were particularly angry he might take his anger out on her.

Her knuckles wrapped across the wood, echoing throughout the hallway. She waited.

The door creaked open sooner than she had expected. Byakuya’s face appeared in the small gap. His handsome, handsome face. She noted he wore no glasses. _Even better._

‘What.’

It wasn’t a question. He glowered through the crack in the door. She felt like every atom in her body was melting under his gaze. If she could only bottle this feeling and sell it she could be a millionaire.

‘I… I h-had a n-n-nightmare…’ Touko stammered, holding his gaze and fiddling with the sleeve of her nightgown.

‘Why is that any of my concern?’ It was a question this time.

She pulled her sleeves over her hands. ‘Um.. uh, because… because y-you…’

‘Here’s the answer. It isn’t. Go away.’ His face disappeared from the gap and the door clicked shut.

Touko was left standing outside Byakuya’s room, alone in the darkness. She didn’t to return to her own bug infested, shadow plagued living quarters but didn’t seem to have any other options. Unless...

She knocked again. This time, the door opened immediately.

‘I ordered you to go away,’ Byakuya huffed. Touko squinted and could just make out that he was only clad in a t-shirt and boxers. Her heart rate quickened.

‘B-but m-my room is f-f-full of shadows and, and, and horrible c-creatures!’ she bleated, lower lip trembling. ‘I w-won’t be able to sleep in there…’

‘And you think I’ll be able to sleep with a parasite like you loitering around in my room all night?’ He sneered, eyes scanning her. ‘Stop projecting your fantasies onto me and get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you again until breakfast. Possibly later.’

_Slam._

A sob choked Touko. She couldn’t go back to her own bed. She didn’t like or trust any of the other remaining students to even bother asking them. Even if she did, she wouldn’t use them as a poor substitute for the honour of sharing Byakuya Togami’s bedroom.

She slowly sunk to the floor outside his room. Even the floor outside his room was more appealing than her bed. At least here she was close to him. She knew he was just on the other side of the door. And perhaps if she slept here then he would find her in the morning and carry her, bridle style, to the canteen.

Content with the wonderful notion, Touko tucked her knees up in her long nightgown and curled up outside Byakuya’s room. She faced the door, and extended a hand to gently stroke the wood.

Despite the hard ground and the slight draft the corridor brought, she drifted off to sleep not soon after, imaging the following morning when Byakuya-sama would open his door to find her waiting for him.

\-----

_She’s lying in a bed of flowers; a field of wild flowers. Her hair flows free and is spread around her head like a crown. She is suddenly aware of her body being lifted by arms that she cannot see. She begins to struggle but a soothing calm washes over her and she melts. She feels like she is falling but not falling. She knows she is safe. She pivots and can see him. He is lying across from her, eyes shut. He looks peaceful. They are both peaceful. She reaches out her hand to touch his._

_Something is wrong._

_He is slipping away. She cannot reach him. He’s falling away into the darkness, red gashes appearing all over his body._

_A pair of red eyes emerge from his chest. An eerie cackling begins to sound in her ears. It’s getting louder and louder and she realises it’s her and—_

‘Fukawa!’

Touko’s eyes flew open. Her limbs were tangled in sheets again, but there was something else too. She was lying on her side on a bed, and there were two hands gripping her shoulders. She was staring into a pair of blue eyes.

Byakuya Togami’s eyes.

‘B-Byakuya-sama!?!’ Half gasp, half scream.

His hand moved from her shoulder and to her mouth instead. ‘Shh.’

She didn’t understand. How was she lying in… bed – with Byakuya? When she had gone to sleep she’d been outside in the corridor. But now she lay side-by-side with the boy she loved most in the world, without the slightly inkling to how she got there. Not that she was complaining one bit. And she was used to waking up places with no knowledge of getting there.

She slowly prized his hand away with her own. ‘H-How did I g-get here?’

‘I brought you here,’ Byakuya stated.

‘But w-why…?’

He sat up in the bed, glowering down at her. ‘If you’re going to ask stupid questions I will put you back outside my room where I found you.’

Touko followed his lead and straightened up, pulling the covers up to her chest. ‘… You b-brought me in…’ She mumbled to herself, a smile dancing across her features. He had rescued her. Taken pity on her. He was truly _wonderful._

Byakuya stared at Touko for a moment. When she looked up to match his gaze he turned away and lay back down on the bed, his back to her.

‘Go back to sleep and try not to have another pointless nightmare,’ he said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

Touko snuggled down into the covers, gazing up at the ceiling, painfully aware of his body-heat radiating next to her.

He was so close. If she rolled onto her side, her body would be flush to his. Her hands grasped the bed sheets. She could do it. She could do it and risk being thrown back out into the corridor.

Perhaps she could just be content with his presence. For now.

She pulled the covers up to her chin and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her mind not to create more horrors as she slept.

As sleep crept over her, she listened to Byakuya’s breathing.

\-----

When Touko awoke for the third time, the first thing she was aware of was that she hadn’t had a nightmare.

The second thing she was aware of was that there were arms wrapped around her waist. Arms belonging to a body pressed up against her back.

As if Touko’s mind hadn’t already been through enough tonight, it now had to cope with the revelation she and Byakuya Togami were spooning. Call the morgue now, because Touko Fukawa has died and gone to Heaven.

Touko didn’t dare move for fear of disturbing Byakuya and ruining this rare moment. She could feel hot breath where his face nuzzled the crook of her neck, causing tingles to shoot down her spine with every exhale. Each breath he took drew a noiseless sigh from Touko.

She gently snuggled up closer to him, tentatively placing her hands over the top of his as they rested upon her stomach.

They lay this way for what Touko would later describe as an eternity. Her nightmares were forgotten. They were insignificant now. Even if they still lurked nearby, they could not touch her. Not while she felt so safe and so warm and so _wanted._

Even if in the morning, Byakuya denied these events, she would still have the memories, the true and real memories, of these moments. No excuses he could fabricate could deny that his grip on her was that of love. No insults he could throw would dissuade her from knowing that in this moment, he loved her.

As if to fortify her thoughts, his arms tightened around her, bringing her even closer to him. Hands intertwined with hers, running his thumb across her fingers.

As she committed the sensation of his hand coiled around hers to her memory, Touko was certain – she would not be having any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote/edited this in three hours god save me


End file.
